1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flooring for refrigerated containers such as trucks, trailers, and railcars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flooring for refrigerated containers has generally employed solid floorboards which do not allow adequate ventilation of the cargo and permit leakage down into the insulation below the boards. Typical flooring of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,636. An improved flooring is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,220. In this latter patent flooring is made from aluminum extrusions which allow air ventilation beneath the cargo. These extrusions, however, are easily damaged from high pressure loads such as caused by the jitney wheels when loading the car and do not provide a watertight seal to prevent leakage through the joint between the extrusions.